Raizo's Lover
by Kiliry
Summary: Based on the scene in Ninja Assassin where Raizo encounters a pretty young Japanese woman at night in the ISTANBUL LAUNDROMAT. However, it has a different turn of events. DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own The Following Script, it was written by Matthew Sand & J. Michael Straczynski for the movie Ninja Assassin. WARNING: This story contains smut/lemon themes. Read at you're own risk.


Raizo's Lover

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own The Following Script, it was written by Matthew Sand &amp; J. Michael Straczynski for the movie Ninja Assassin. However, I own my imagination, and with it I made a different turn of events.

WARNING: This story contains smut/lemon themes. Read at you're own risk.

P.S.: Let me know you're thoughts, so please leave some reviews. Also, sorry for any grammar error.

ISTANBUL LAUNDROMAT AT NIGHT

Close on tokens being rammed down the mechanical throat of a washing machine. Overhead, the fluorescent lights strobe unevenly, the fixtures old and in need of new bulbs.

Raizo steps back as the washer begins to cycle loudly, a wheeze box instrument that rattles, gurgles and groans. As he looks at the machine we hear: a pretty young Japanese woman, the only other customer, calls to Raizo as she stands beside one of the dryers.

Linh: Hi... excuse me...? (Says in a sweet voice)

Raizo: (Look's at her)

Linh: Would you mind?

Raizo: ...Sorry?

Linh: (Hands him one end of a freshly dried sheet) If it's not too much trouble, could you help me with this?

Raizo: (Smiles and nods)

Silently, they begin to fold, corner to corner, end to end. The fluorescent strobing above them. They are alone in the midnight cleaners, Raizo looks at Linh and she smiles. The uneven strobing on either side of the Laundromat casts uneven shadows on her face... almost as though she had two faces. One light, one shadow.

Raizo: (Looks down at the sheet) What clan are you from?

Linh: (Glances up sharply) I... don't understand...

Raizo: You came alone. The Ozunu clan would never make such a mistake.

Suddenly a blade flashes from beneath the sheet, reaching for Raizo's throat. He catches the blade in the sheet, twisting it in her grip. Linh fights for control. A fury of slashes and the sheet is shredded.

Raizo manages to kick her belly, and her body hit's a nearby washer while the blade lands on Raizo's hand. Linh spit's blood while glaring at him, awaiting his next move...his next kill...

However, she did not expected his next move. Raizo used the blade to rip her clothes, and reveal her fragile body. Blush rushed to Linh's cheeks as she lays naked before him. Raizo's piercing eyes where traveling all over her naked body. For the first time in Linh's life, she felt fear. No clan training would save her from this lustful beast.

In a blink of an eye, Raizo took off his clothes, and now stood fully naked before Linh. A tiny moan escaped her lips as she watched Raizo's glorious body.

Raizo: What's you're name?

Linh: My...my name is Linh.

Raizo: Linh, I will not end you're life.

Linh: But...why?

Raizo: I do not wish to end it, but in return you will bear my children.

Linh: What? Wait, Raizo! I don't know you, and my clan will kill me if I don't complete my mission.

Raizo: In time you will learn about me, and I will protect you from harm.

Without having time to process what he said in her brain, Raizo abruptly crushed his lips against Linh's lips. His kiss was demanding, and bruising. Without warning his tongue plunged inside her mouth, and she gagged while pulling away. Raizo grabbed the back of her neck, and claimed her lips again. Their naked bodies brushed against each other while his muscular chest pressed against her breasts. Linh gasped at the contact, and blushed madly.

Suddenly, the tip of his manhood brushed against her core, and she couldn't hold back a moan. Delighted by her reaction, Raizo kissed Linh while slowly pulling her legs apart. Gently, Raizo thrust into her core while encountering a barrier.

Raizo: You're a virgin.

Linh: (Blushes embarrassed) Yes...please be careful.

Raizo: (Smiles proudly) I will.

Once again, the washer begins to cycle loudly covering the moans, groans and pants of the couple. Their bodies moving against each other seeking more. Raizo kept thrusting while Linh moved to receive him. Small drops of sweat covering their bodies while they brush against each other. It was untamed, and passionate. Soon enough, the couple reached their highest peek. As they screamed each other's name, they climax together. Linh's juices making it easier for Raizo's seed to be deliver deep inside her.

The night manager is half-asleep, watching a Korean soap on Empress Min. When he hears a series of screams, he gets up. He throws open the office door, wielding a fire iron.

Manager: What is going on-?

The space is empty, glowing with fluorescent glare. One machine is thumping loudly. He crosses to it. As he nears it, bloody water begins bubbling up, flowing over the top.

The couple had ran away from the place, leaving behind the memories of their clan, and a unlucky Ozunu ninja who had attacked them right after they finish their lovemaking.


End file.
